The present invention relates to novel olefin polymer fibers and fabrics that exhibit excellent dyeability. The fibers are useful in garments, carpets, upholstery, disposable medical garments, diapers, and the like.
Polyolefins, for example polypropylene, have many advantageous physical properties. However, its inherent ability to be dyed is very poor. There is a long-felt need for dyeable polyolefin compositions, in particular polypropylene fiber.
Most often, colored polypropylene in fiber form is obtained by the addition of solid pigments. Unfortunately, fibers with solid pigment are not nearly as vibrant as dyed fibers. Further, due to their limited number, pigments offer a significantly reduced spectrum of choices as compared to dyes. Likewise, use of pigments restricts the patterns that can be applied to an article of clothing prepared from polypropylene. Certain pigments, additionally, affect the drawability and final properties of the polypropylene fiber. Other polyolefins such as polyethylene possess similar disadvantages. A continuing need exists for dyeable polyolefin compositions, for example polypropylene fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,995 discloses polyetheresteramides with aromatic backbones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,453 discloses the improvement of dye receptivity of polypropylene fiber by the addition of an aromatic polyetherester.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,065 discloses pigment-compatible thermoplastic molding compositions that comprise a block polyetherpolyamide, a block polyetheresterpolyamide, an amorphous copolyamide and a modified copolyolefin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,604,284, 5,652,326 and 5,886,098 disclose antistatic resin compositions comprising a certain polyetheresteramide additive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,999 discloses a dyeable polyolefin composition comprising the reaction product of a functionalized polypropylene and polyetheramine in which the polyetheramine is grafted onto the functionalized polypropylene.
GB 2112789 discloses polyolefin compositions with polyetheresteramides that have improved shock-resistance properties at low temperature, improved dyeing affinity and antistatic properties.
GB 2112795 discloses polyolefin textile compositions with polyetheresteramides that exhibit improved dyeability and improved antistatic properties.
WO 97/47684 discloses polypropylene compositions that show affinity for dispersion dyes that comprise isotactic polypropylene, a copolyamide, and an EVA copolymer.
Surprisingly, it has been found that a specific class of polyetheresteramides are especially effective towards imparting dyeability to polyolefin fibers and fabrics when incorporated therein as melt additives.